Thomas and Scamp
by zecoathediesel
Summary: With the railway getting so busy, The Fat Controller deices to buy a new engine, and a puppy join in on the railway.
1. Tank Engine

Dear Walt: Your three dogs, Lady, Tramp, and Pongo have done wonders for the Fat Controllers railway. But the one dog you feel honor for is Scamp. Scamp doesn't remember you too much, his mother and father talked so much about you, that he wanted to make you happy. And with the help of a new engine, he's proven his loyalty to his family and to you. These stories tell you all about them. He hopes you will like them.

The Author

The Tank Engine

It's been two months since Pongo, Lady, and Tramp have work on the North Western Railway. They love their jobs very much, but lots of stuff has been happing lately. Passengers and critics have been writing good reviews for the railway. So much that more people want to travel on the railway, and more companies want to do business with The Fat Controller.

As a result the railway became very busy. Gordon and Henry had to take the passengers wherever they want to go, Edward and James would shunt their coaches and trucks in the yard, and something Edward or James would a goods train to the station.

They don't mind the work, but this businesses, would often result in the dogs and drivers and firemen working late. The Drivers and Firemen don't mind, but the dogs were getting exhausted and they wanted to spend time with their families.

The Fat Controller called the dogs in for a meeting.

The Fat Controller: As you know our railway is getting very busy lately, what with you helping the engines so much, you got the jobs done on time, and we're getting praises from people wanted to come to the railway. I'm really proud of all you; it's been a year since we've been busy this.

The dogs smiled at him.

Tramp: Thank you sir, we love our jobs.

Lady: We really do, it's one of the few things to keep us going.

The Fat Controller: I'm glad to hear that, but I know that most of you are a bit tired for staying here late to get the jobs finished and I know you want to spend time with your pups. So I have decided to buy another engine to come and help run the line.

The dogs were pleased to hear this news.

Tramp: When will this engine arrived sir?

The Fat Controller: The new engine is expected to arrive tomorrow morning at 9.

Lady: Will there also be a new dog with the engine?

That Fat Controller: Well I was thinking about buying a dog too, so they both can learn and help our railway, but with the money I spend with the engine, I don't have enough to buy a dog as well.

Both Lady and Tramp looked at each other.

Tramp: Sir, um how old does a dog have to be to be a train helper?

The Fat Controller: Well I was thinking the dog should be at least 2 or 3 month old, that way they can both learn together.

Lady: Well because I know someone who would be happy to help out.

The Fat Controller looked at them.

Lady and Tramp returned home after the meeting.

Lady: Scamp, Scamp where are you?!

Annette: He's out in the backyard playing with Danielle mom.

Lady and Tramp saw Scamp and Danielle wrestling together.

Scamp: Okay, okay Danielle you win!

Tramp: Son, can you come inside please, your mom and I would like to talk to you.

Scamp was a bit worried, he wasn't in trouble, or so he thought. He went inside the living room.

Scamp: Is everything okay?

Lady: Everything is fine we just want to talk that's all.

Tramp: Yeah we got good news.

They told Scamp about the new engine arriving soon, he was excited.

Scamp: Oh boy a new engine? That's great! Who's going to be the dog?!

Lady and Tramp looked at him and smiled.

Lady: Well The Fat Controller doesn't have enough money to buy a pup.

Tramp: So your mother and I deiced that you should come and be the helper.

Scamp was so surprise he almost burst!

Scamp: Really, I get to be the helper?!

He was jumping and running too much that his sisters came in wondering what was going on. Scamp told them the wonderful news.

Danielle: That's great news Scamp, I'm proud of you!

Scamp: Thanks, thanks mom, thanks dad, I'm ready to make you guys proud.

Tramp: We know son, and we know you're going to do great.

The next morning Scamp was so excited to start work that he was up early and trying to wake is mom and dad.

Scamp: Come mom, dad, I want to start work. I don't want to be late!

Lady: Scamp calm down it's only 7 in the morning. The new engine won't arrive till 9.

Scamp: But I want to meet him now!

Tramp: I know you're excited son, but you've got to wait patiently.

Scamp: Can we at least have breakfast, I'm getting hungry.

Tramp and Lady woke up and went into the kitchen, Scamp was growing more and more excited and impatience, he really wanted to start. Lady and Tramp had to keep him in check and they soon ate their breakfast.

They've finished their breakfast and went to the train to fine the engine.

Scamp: Wow, this is awesome, how come you never told me about this place dad?!

Tramp: Well I didn't think you would like it.

Scamp: Are you kidding I love it!

Lady: Well let see if we can find your new engine.

Lady and Tramp showed Scamp around and they soon found Edward.

Edward: Hello Lady, hello Tramp.

Lady: Morning Edward.

Scamp was even more amazed.

Scamp: Wow a talking train!

Edward smiled at Scamp.

Edward: Is this your son?

Tramp: Yes sir, Edward this our boy Scamp, Scamp this is Edward he's the most kindest and wisest engines around here. I use to work with him when I was your age.

Scamp: Wow, it's amazing to meet you Edward.

Edward: Thanks, it's nice to meet you Scamp, welcome to the railway.

Scamp: Thank you, I'm ready to be helpful around here.

Edward: Well that's good to hear, we've been getting very busy lately and we do need help here. Me and Lady can teach you if you like.

Suddenly they heard a voice from behind.

?: Excuse me, but is this the North Western Railway?

The dogs turn and they were surprised. The new engine had six small wheels, a short stumpy funnel, a short stumpy boiler, and a short stumpy dome. Lady and Tramp were a bit worried. Scamp was amazed.

?: What's wrong do I have something on my face?

Lady: No is not that, and yes this is the North Western Railway, it's just that um…

Tramp (Whispered to Scamp): I'm sorry son, maybe we can ask the Fat Controller if…

Scamp: What are you sorry for dad, I love him!

Lady and Tramp were surprised.

Tramp: You really mean it?

Scamp: Of course just look at him, he so much different than the others, so he must be something special, and you chose me because I'm special too.

?: Really you think I'm special?

Scamp: Of course, I'm Scamp, what's your name?

Thomas: You can call me Thomas.

Lady: Welcome to the railway Thomas, you know Scamp is right you are something special, this is the first time I've met an engine that doesn't have a tender, where do you keep your coal?

Thomas: I have a bunker to keep the coal, and it works wonders for me, cause I can go fast backwards and forwards.

Scamp: Wow that's awesome; I can't wait to start working with you!

Just then they heard a whistle and in came Gordon to the station.

Gordon: Oh no, this is a disaster; The Fat Controller must have made a mistake.

Tramp: Hello Gordon, this is my son Scamp.

Gordon: Well he certainly looks a lot like you. I'm just sorry he as to stay with that sorry excuse for an engine.

The dogs, Edward, and Thomas were cross.

Scamp: What's that suppose to mean, this engine right here is special.

Gordon: Hmm, for shunting maybe, but he's not even strong or bigger than any of us.

Thomas: Well I may not be as big or strong as you, but I was very useful on the mainland.

Lady: Beside he just got here, give him a chance I'm sure he can be useful here too.

Gordon: Well stick around then, and if you're really useful as you say you are then maybe you will be helpful here. Come along Tramp we got some passengers to pull.

Tramp climb into Gordon's cab and they soon set off.

Scamp: What's that engines problem?

Edward: I'm sorry Scamp, that there is Gordon he can be an airhead at times, but he's quite nice once you get to know him.

Thomas looked a bit sad.

Scamp: Hey don't listen to him, he's wrong you might not be big, so what, I know we'll both do great together, and I believe you.

Thomas felt better from hearing that.

Thomas: Thank you Scamp.

Just then the Fat Controller arrived.

The Fat Controller: Hello there you must be the new engine, and you must be Lady and Tramp's son, what are your names?

Thomas: I'm Thomas.

Scamp: My name is Scamp sir and I'm ready to be really useful like my mother and father sir, thank you so much for letting me work on your railway sir!

The Fat Controller: Welcome to the North Western Railway Thomas and Scamp, and I know you two will be really useful, but you both have a lot to learn are you sure your ready for this responsibility?

Thomas and Scamp: Yes sir; we're ready sir.

The Fat Controller: Excellent! Then Edward, Lady; please so Thomas and Scamp around the place and show them their jobs.

Edward and Lady: Yes sir!

The Fat Controller: Good, welcome again and I hope you'll like it here you two.

So the Fat Controller went back to his office.

Lady: Well Scamp, Thomas; welcome to the railway, are you ready for work?

Scamp and Thomas: Yes please!

So Edward and Lady showed Scamp and Thomas around the place, and they soon learn what they had to do.


	2. Thomas, Scamp, and Gordon

Thomas, Scamp, and Gordon

Lady and Edward were showing Thomas and Scamp how to shunt coaches.

Edward: So you come up to the coaches very gently and slowly, then you shunt them to right place.

Lady: Are you listening Scamp?

Scamp: Uh, oh yeah, shunt the coaches very slowly.

Edward: You really should be listing you two; this is a very busy railway after all.

Thomas: Don't worry Edward; me and Scamp can handle this.

Edward: Well let's give you a test then. Henry should be at the station soon to pick up some passengers. Can you take these coaches to the station for him?

Thomas: Sure we can watch.

So Thomas and Scamp came up to the coaches very slowly, and push them into the station.

Thomas (Whisper to Scamp): Um do you know which one is Henry?

Scamp (Whisper to Thomas): No, but I think that's him there.

Thomas: Excuse me are you Henry.

Pongo: Yes this is Henry, and my names Pongo. Are you the new engine?

Thomas: Yes I'm Thomas. I've brought your coaches for you.

Pongo: Ah, thank you Thomas and right on time too.

So Henry buffered up to his coaches and they soon set off.

Scamp: Well that wasn't too bad.

Thomas: That was actually good.

Lady: Well done Scamp, Thomas; you've brought train in on time.

Scamp: Thanks mom so is there anything else I got to learn?

Edward: Well there still some shunting we need to do.

Thomas: Then let's get going.

So Thomas and Scamp were soon learning more and more about shunting. They soon got the hang of it and were shunting really well by now.

Thomas and Scamp's job is to pull coaches to the big station, ready for Henry or Gordon to take on long journeys, and when the trains come in they pull the empty coaches away so that Henry or Gordon can go and rest.

I'm sorry to say thought that this made Thomas and Scamp become conceited and cheeky, they would think no engine or dog would work as hard as them, so they would often play tricks on them. Their most favorite joke is when they come quietly besides a big engine and wake them up.

Thomas: Peep, Peep! Wake up lazy bones!

Scamp: Yeah, why don't you work hard like us?

Then they would laugh rudely and find some more coaches.

One day Gordon was resting, the big express he always pulls, had been late, and he had to run as fast as he could to make up for lost time. Tramp at just left for a break, and Gordon was just going to sleep when Thomas and Scamp came up in their cheeky ways.

Thomas: Wake up lazy bones to some hard work for a change!

Scamp: You can't catch us!

And off they ran off, laughing. Tramp had seen everything.

Tramp: Are they still at it?

Gordon: Yes, and I'm sick of it!

Tramp: Well they are young ones, but your right this has gone on for too long. I'll talk to my son today when we get home.

Tramp went back for lunch, while Gordon stayed wondering how to pay Thomas and Scamp out.

One morning Scamp wouldn't wake up, he was exhausted from all the work yesterday and wanted to rest.

Tramp: Come on Scamp, you're going to late.

Scamp: Just five more minutes please.

Tramp: Well didn't you just tell Gordon to work hard like you the other day?

Scamp opened his eyes.

Tramp: But if you want to prove him wrong, then that's your choice, maybe I'll asked Edward and Lady to bring the…

Scamp: Okay, okay I'm up. Let's go!

Meanwhile back at the shed, Thomas couldn't wake up either, his fire went out and there was not enough steam. At last Thomas started.

Thomas (yawed): Oh dear, oh dear.

He was at the station where Scamp was waiting.

Thomas (yawed): Sorry I'm late Scamp, I've overslept.

Scamp (yawed): Same here.

Coaches: Come on, hurry up!

Thomas gave them a rude bump, and started from the station.

Scamp: Don't stop dulling, don't stop dulling!

Coaches: Where have you been, where have you been?

Thomas and Scamp brought the coaches to the platform where Gordon and Tramp were waiting.

Gordon: Hurry up you!

Tramp: Yes we're late!

Thomas: Hurry up yourself!

Gordon (quietly): Yes.

Tramp (quietly): We will.

And almost the coaches had stopped moving; Gordon reversed quickly and was couple to the train.

Tramp: Get in quickly please!

So the people got in quickly, the single went down, the clock struck the hour, the guard waved his green flag, and Gordon was ready to start.

Thomas usually pushed behind the big trains to help them start, but he was always uncoupled first, so that when the train was running nicely he can stop and go back to the station. This time he was late and Gordon started so quickly that they forgot to uncouple Thomas; Gordon chanced had come.

Gordon: Come on, come on!

Tramp: Yes keep up the peace there!

The train went faster and faster, too fast for Thomas and Scamp, they wanted to stop, but they couldn't.

Thomas: Peep, peep!

Scamp: Stop, stop!

Gordon: Hurry, hurry, hurry!

Tramp: You can't get away, you can't get away!

Poor Thomas and Scamp were going faster than they have gone before. Thomas was out of breath, and his wheels hurt him, but he had to go on.

Thomas (Thinking): I shall never be the same again; my wheels will be quite worn out.

At last they stop at a station. Scamp got out from Thomas's cab, and they uncouple Thomas, put him onto a turntable, and put him onto a siding out of the way.

Tramp: You okay there son?

Scamp: I'm fine, but that was some ride, I thought I was going be throw out of Thomas's cab.

Tramp: Well I'm sorry we did that, but we wanted to teach you and Thomas a lesson.

Gordon: Yes, you see Scamp, while yours and Thomas's job is important; it's nothing really to be boasting about. I'm not the only one, but I was getting sick of you calling me lazy.

Tramp: You see son, Gordon's job is just as important as yours and Thomas's, he's got to get these passengers to the next station on time, and he doesn't get breaks. He's a big and powerful engine and you saw what happen today, that's how fast he has to get to the station on time, that's way he's always so tired when he comes back, it's his job.

Scamp: I see, I always thought I was the one working hard, I mean you guys pull the express so easy, that I thought it would be easy for me too, I didn't realize that it was that much important too. I'm sorry.

Gordon: Well you know what hard work means now don't you?

Scamp: Yes I do and I'll think about that more now.

Tramp: And Thomas you know what hard work means now too, don't you?

Poor Thomas couldn't answered he had no breath, he pick up Scamp, puffed slowly away to rest, and had a long, long drink.

They both went home, and they were careful afterwards never to be cheeky to Gordon or Tramp again.


	3. Thomas and Scamp's Train

Thomas and Scamp's Train

Thomas and Scamp at just brought some coaches to the platform when they saw Gordon coming back from pulling the express. Thomas went to put the coaches back to the siding.

Thomas: It's not fair!

Pongo: What's not fair?

Scamp: You guys get to go to so many places with passengers and goods trains, while me and Thomas stay and shunt coaches.

Thomas: We want to see the world too.

Pongo: Oh, cheer up I'm sure you'll get your chance someday.

Scamp: Well why can't it be now; why can't we pull passenger trains too?

Pongo look back and forth nervously.

Pongo: Well Scamp… uh… It's not much you can't do it… it's… oh…

Gordon: Your both are too impatience.

Thomas: What!

Pongo: Look I hate to agree, but he's right. You guys are still too young and you both get excited easily.

Gordon: If you were to pull the express, then you'd both would leave something behind.

Thomas: Rubbish!

Scamp: Yeah, just you both wait, we'll show you.

One night Scamp was still grumbling to himself.

Scamp: Too impatience, we'll leave something behind, pah!

Danielle: What's the matter?

Scamp: It's nothing.

Danielle: Nothing you say?

Scamp: Well… Danielle, do you think I'm impatience?

Danielle: Why do you ask?

Scamp told his sister what happen today. She was a bit nervous on answering the question.

Danielle: Well Scamp… You do get excited way too easily.

Scamp looked glum.

Danielle: I'm not trying to be rude, you have been good around the house lately since you have a job now, but Gordon and Pongo are right, you're still young and you don't know everything about a railway or how to pull passenger trains.

Scamp: But it's not fair, I feel like there's something more I can do, I want to know everything about the railway, all I'm asking is to pull something just this once. You don't think I can do it.

Danielle: I didn't say that, I know you can do it, but these things take time Scamp, you and Thomas are not ready yet.

Scamp: Who ask you, I'm sure I can do, just you wait; I'll show you and the others what me and Thomas can do. Goodnight!

And with that he huffed away to get some sleep.

Next day Scamp woke up and was ready for work. When he got to the engine shed, he saw Pongo looking worried.

Scamp: What's the matter Pongo?

Pongo: Oh it's Henry Scamp; for some reason we can't make him start. We tried everything to light his fire, but it doesn't want to make steam.

Henry: I'm sorry Pongo; I really don't know what's wrong.

Pongo: It's alright Henry, we'll make you feel better, but the bad news is it's your day to the pull the train, and the other engines are going to be busy.

Then something came to Scamp.

Scamp: Pongo, Thomas and I aren't going to be busy; we can pull the train for you.

Pongo was a bit worried and shock.

Pongo: Well I don't know I'm thankful for you helping, but passenger trains are much different and…

Thomas: Come on Pongo, you said it yourself that everyone else will be busy, and if we don't have an engine to pull the passenger train then who knows what the passengers would think.

Scamp: Please I just want to see what it's like to do your job; I promise we'll give it back once Henry feels better.

Henry: Well…

Pongo: Okay if The Fat Controller agrees, then you can do our job; while I stay here and make Henry feel better.

Thomas and Scamp were very happy, and they set off to find the coaches.

Thomas: Come along, come along!

Coaches: There's plenty of time, there's plenty of time!

Thomas took them to the platform and he and Scamp wanted to go around at once, but his driver wouldn't let them.

Thomas's Driver: Don't be impatience you two.

Thomas and Scamp waited and waited.

The people got in, the guard and station master walked up and down, the porter bang the doors, and still Henry or Pongo didn't come. Thomas and Scamp got more and more excited every minute.

The Fat Controller came out of his office to see what was the matter and the guard and the station master told him about Henry and Pongo.

The Fat Controller: Find another engine.

Scamp: Um sir, what about us?

Station Master: Yes sir, they're the only ones left.

That Fat Controller: Then you two will have to do it, be quick now.

Scamp: Yes sir!

So Thomas ran around to the front, and back down on the coaches ready to start.

Thomas's Driver: Don't be impatience, wait until everything is ready.

Thomas and Scamp were too excited to listen to a word he said.

What happen then, no one knows. Perhaps they forgot to couple Thomas to the train, perhaps both Thomas and Scamp were too impatience to wait, perhaps Scamp heard a dog whistle and though it was the guard's, or perhaps the driver pulled the lever by mistake.

Anyhow Thomas started, people wave and shouted, but he didn't stop.

Thomas (Thinking): They're waving because I'm such a splendid engine.

Thomas: Henry says it's hard to pull trains.

Scamp: Yeah right, this is easy.

Thomas and Scamp: Hurry, hurry, hurry!

They passed a signal box and saw some men waving at them.

Thomas (Thinking): They're please to see me.

Scamp (Thinking): They've never seen us pulling a train before.

Thomas and Scamp (Both Thinking): It's nice of them to wave.

And Thomas whistled.

Thomas: Peep, Peep!

Scamp: Thank you.

Then they came to a signal at danger.

Thomas (Thinking): Bother, I must stop and I was going so nicely too!

Scamp: What a nuisance signals are!

And Thomas blew an angry…

Thomas: Peep, Peep!

On his whistle.

The signalman ran up.

Signalman: Hello Thomas and Scamp. What are you two doing here?

Thomas: We're pulling a train.

Scamp: Yes, can't see?

Signalman: I see, so tell me, where are your coaches then?

Thomas: What do you mean?

Scamp looked back and was horrify.

Scamp: We left them behind?!

Thomas: What, I was sure we were pulling them!

Scamp: This is my fault; I should have looked back to begin with.

Thomas: No it's my fault, I was too impatience to wait.

Scamp: So was I; if only we haven't left them behind.

Signalman: Well if I were you two, I would go back quickly and fetch them.

Both Thomas and Scamp felt ashamed of themselves, they nearly cried.

Thomas's Driver: Cheer up you two, we'll go back quickly and try again.

At the station all the passengers were taking at once, Pongo arrived to see what was going on.

Pongo: Excuse me sir, but what's this all about?

The Fat Controller: Its Thomas and Scamp, they've left the train behind, and now the passengers are saying this is a bad railway.

Just then they heard a whistle and saw Thomas and Scamp returning back, the passengers, The Fat Controller, and Pongo were all cross with Thomas and Scamp, but they've soon saw them both looking sad and could tell they were very sorry, that they clam down and forgave them.

So Thomas was couple to the train and this time he really pulled it.

But for a long time afterwards the other engines laughed at Thomas, and Annette and Collette tasted Scamp as well.

Annette: Brother, can you fetch me a bowl of water?

Collette: Why bother, he might leave the water behind!

Lady: Girls, that enough!

Scamp: It's okay, I'll get the water.

Scamp was still unhappy for what happen and felt like it was his fault.


	4. Trouble for Thomas and Scamp

Trouble for Thomas and Scamp

Ever since the mistake with the coaches, Scamp has been pretty hard on himself lately, he would keep saying it was all his fault, Thomas's Driver and Fireman would kept on saying no, but Scamp was still very sad. This would often make him not eat anything or only eat a few small bites. The family was starting to feel sorry for him.

Tramp: Come on son you got to eat something.

Scamp (Sighed): I'm not hungry. I'm going to bed, night.

Just as Scamp was heading to his room, Lady had just got back from her job with Edward. She noticed her son going to bed and was still glum. She went to the kitchen and spoke to her husband.

Lady: Is he still upset?

Tramp: More so than ever. I never see him this upset over something before.

Lady: Are the engines still teasing him?

Tramp: No they've stopped; I threaten Gordon that if he didn't stop then I would tell The Fat Controller to give him trucks instead of coaches for now on. I guess pulling coaches was really important to him.

Lady: Let me talk to him, I think I have something that would cheer him up.

Scamp was taking a nap, when he heard a knock at his door.

Lady: Hello Scamp; may I come in?

Scamp just nodded, as Lady walked beside him.

Lady: Everything alright?

Scamp: No, I really mess up big time.

Lady: Well hey, you still have your job and you're still working.

Scamp: But mom this was my one chance to prove something, that I can do something more then just shunting, but you know how that went; now I'm just back to square one.

Lady: Honey, everyone makes mistakes. I made some mistakes too and I feel silly as well, but I know I can improve and to better. Your father and Gordon had some troubles as well.

Scamp: But I just feel so bored. You and dad get to go to so many places, while me and Thomas just stay in one place. I actually liked traveling the railway, even though I made a mistake, I still enjoy myself, cause I was able to see the world and it was relaxing and exciting. I just wish I hadn't mess up, then I'm sure I would be able to do it again.

Lady felt sorry for Scamp; she understand his feelings, so she had an idea.

Lady: You know Edward and I are suppose to take some trucks home tomorrow, but if I can ask him and Charlie and Sid, then you and Thomas can take them, and we can shunt coaches in the yard.

Scamp was delighted to hear this.

Scamp: Really; oh thank you that would great!

Lady: Now Scamp there's something I should tell you about trucks though, so listen very carefully. Trucks are a lot different than coaches. They are silly and noisy, they talk a lot and they don't listen to their engine, but most importantly they will play tricks on you and Thomas because they love to play tricks on an engine that's not use to them. So be very careful.

Next morning Lady and Scamp told Thomas and Edward about the idea, so they asked their drivers and firemen, and when they said yes, Thomas and Scamp ran off happily to find the trucks.

Scamp tried to warn Thomas about what Lady had said, but Thomas was too excited to listen.

The shutter fastened the coupling and when the signal dropped Thomas was ready.

The guard blew his whistle.

Thomas: Peep, Peep!

And they started off.

But the trucks weren't ready.

Trucks: Oh, oh! Wait Thomas and Scamp, wait!

But Thomas wouldn't wait.

Thomas: Come on, come on!

Scamp: Um, Thomas don't you think we should wait?

Thomas: Nonsense Scamp, trucks are silly things, you need to show them whose boss.

Scamp was starting to worry, but as Thomas rushed though Henry's tunnel, he soon forgot on what he was worrying about.

Scamp: Hurry, Hurry!

Trucks: Alright, alright don't fuss, alright don't fuss!

Thomas and Scamp were enjoying themselves, but the trucks grew crosser and crosser.

At last Thomas slow down as he came to Gordon's hill.

Thomas (Groaning): Come on, come on!

Scamp: You can do it, you can do it!

Thomas's Driver: Steady now Thomas, steady.

They've reach the top at last, and the driver began to put on the breaks.

Thomas: We're stopping, we're stopping!

Trucks: No, no, no, no! Go on, go on!

Before the driver could stop them they had push Thomas down the hill and were rattling and laughing behind him.

Poor Thomas tried hard to stop them for making him go too fast.

Thomas: Stop pushing, stop pushing!

Scamp: Slow down, slow down!

But the trucks took no notice.

Trucks: Go on, go on!

They giggle in their silly way.

They soon reach the bottom of the hill, but Thomas was still going fast, and they saw a signal up ahead.

Scamp: That must be the station!

Thomas: Oh dear, what are we goanna do?!

They rattle though the station, and swerve into the good yards, Thomas and Scamp shut their eyes.

Thomas: I must stop!

When Thomas opened his eyes, he saw he had stop just in front of the buffers.

Thomas: You okay in there Scamp?

Scamp opened his eyes and saw what happen.

Scamp: Yeah, I'm fine, but uh we've got company.

And indeed they do it was the Fat Controller.

The Fat Controller: What are you two doing here?

Thomas: We've brought Edwards trucks.

Scamp: Yes, sir, Lady said it was okay sir.

The Fat Controller: Then why did you both come so fast?

Scamp: We didn't mean to, Thomas got pushed sir.

The Fat Controller: Haven't you two pull trucks before?

Scamp: No sir, I just wanted to prove myself useful, after the mistake with the coaches. So I told Thomas about the idea with the trucks and though maybe we can improve.

Thomas: Please sir, don't sent me or Scamp away, we want to learn.

The Fat Controller: I understand you're guys' feelings, but you can't just take a job without knowing what to do, that's why I ask Edward and Lady to take the trucks. However, despite coming here so fast, you did bring the trucks here on time, without anything falling, so I won't fire you Scamp, or sent you away Thomas. But as your guys punishment, you will stay in the yard for a week, pushing trucks, and once you two have learn about them, then you'll both be really useful.


	5. Thomas and Scamp Saves the Day

Thomas and Scamp Saves the Day

The Fat Controller called Lady into his office and spoke to her.

The Fat Controller: You should have told me about your idea, and I would have arranged it.

Lady: I know, I'm sorry sir; I just wanted to make my son happy, he really enjoys your railway and his job and he wants to know more sir.

The Fat Controller: I understand that's why I wanted him and Thomas in the yard, that way they would both learn about shunting and pulling trucks. You're son is special. I've never met someone that really wants to work hard, other than you and Tramp; he really thinks after you two.

Lady: He's a very good pup, he gets excited too easily, but he is a joy to have sir.

The Fat Controller: Well with that, I still can't let you off the hook. So you're not fired, but you will not work with Edward for three days, you can still visit the yard for a bit if you want, but no working for three days.

Lady: Yes sir, thank you sir.

Thomas: Ahh, a nice long drink.

Scamp: I know who knew that shunting would be this much hard work.

Thomas' Driver: Well you know what they say, do the work today, you might have less tomorrow. You two have been really useful lately and you're getting better at shunting trucks.

Just then The Fat Controller walked in to see them.

Thomas and Scamp: Good morning sir!

The Fat Controller: Hello Thomas and Scamp. I've watched you both shunting in my office and you two are doing a great job. You've improved a lot since you've been here.

Thomas and Scamp: Thank you sir!

The Fat Controller: Just remembered don't be impatience you might be as strong or fast as Gordon or your father, but you both can be really useful; carry on now!

Thomas and Scamp went back to the yard; they both realized that they weren't so clever as they thought. They wanted to know all about trucks so they both can be really useful. Different trucks came in everyday and Thomas worked very hard pushing and pulling them into the right place.

Suddenly Scamp notice something in the yard, there was a coach, a flat truck, and two strange things the driver calls cranes.

Thomas' Driver: You mustn't touch those.

Scamp: Why, what are they?

Thomas' Driver: That's the breakdown train. When there's an accident the workmen get in the coach, and the engine takes them to where the accident took place.

Thomas: What are the cranes for?

Thomas' Driver: The cranes are for lifting heavy things, like engines, and coaches, and trucks.

Just then they saw some more trucks, and went back shunting.

One day Thomas was at the yard, when Scamp heard a whistle nearby. Then they heard someone calling…

Engine: Help, help!

A goods train came rushing though much too fast, the engine was James and he was frighten; his break blocks were on fire.

James: They're pushing me, they're pushing me!

Trucks: On, on, on!

James (Whistling): Help, help!

Poor James disappeared under a tunnel.

Thomas: I like to teach those trucks a lesson.

Scamp: You said it.

Soon they heard the alarm and a signalman shouted.

Signalman: James is off the line; the Breakdown Train, quickly!

Scamp jumped into Thomas' cab, the workmen jumped into their coach, Thomas was coupled on, and off they went.

Thomas worked his hardest.

Thomas and Scamp: Hurry, Hurry, Hurry!

This time they weren't pretending to be like Gordon or Tramp, they've really meant.

Thomas: Bother those trucks and their tricks!

Scamp: Hang on James we're coming!

James had crashed into a field, he broke the gate and some cows were mooing at him. The tracks were bent, the brake van and the last few trucks where on the rails, but the front ones were piled up in a heap. James' driver and fireman were feeling him all over to see if he was hurt.

James' Driver and Fireman: Never mind James it wasn't your fault; it was those wooden brakes they gave you we always said they were no good.

Thomas and Scamp found James, Thomas pushed the breakdown train along side. Scamp stay to make sure nothing was badly damage or anything, while Thomas pull away the unhurt trucks.

Trucks (Groan): Oh dear, oh dear!

Thomas: Serves you right, serves you right!

Scamp sniffed around to find anything that was broken, when he did he would let the workmen know and they would put it away with the unhurt trucks to which Thomas, who was puffing backwards and forwards all afternoon, would shunt away.

Scamp: This will teach you a lesson; this will teach you a lesson!

Trucks: Yes it will, yes it will!

They clear the wrecks and clear away the trucks, then with two cranes they lifted James back on the rails.

He tried to move but he couldn't so Thomas helped him back to the shed.

They arrived back at the station to which Scamp saw the Fat Controller and his family.

Tramp: Well so my sons a hero, I must say I'm very proud of you.

Lady: Yes well done Scamp!

Annette: I must say you took me by surprise.

Collette: Yes I didn't think this would happen.

Danielle: I did say you will get your day, I'm really happy for you.

Scamp felt flatter.

Scamp: Thanks, but you should also thank Thomas he helped out a lot too.

The Fat Controller: Yes indeed I've heard all about it, and I'm very pleased with the two of you. You are really useful. James shall have some proper breaks, a new coat of paint, and a dog of his own. As for you Thomas and Scamp you shall have a branch line all to yourself.

Thomas and Scamp: Oh sir!

Scamp looked at his family, they were very proud of him.

Scamp: Sir if I may, is it alright if two of my sisters help out on our branch line?

The sisters looked at him, The Fat Controller smiled and nodded.

Scamp: Danielle, I'm sorry that I snapped at you earlier, would you and Collette like to help me and Thomas with our branch line?

Danielle thought, she turned to Collette and back to Scamp.

Danielle: Yes we would love to help you.

They all join in for a group hug.

Scamp: Thanks guys and I'm ready to make you proud!

Now Thomas and Scamp were as happy as can be, they have a branch line, with Danielle and Collette helping out and they have two coaches called Annie and Clarabel, Thomas puffs backwards and forwards with them all day.

They are never lonely because there is often someone to talk too at the station. Edward, Lady, Henry, and Pongo stop quite often and tell them the news.

Gordon and Tramp are always in a hurry, buy they never forget to say…

Gordon: Poo, Poo!

And Thomas whistles…

Thomas: Peep, Peep!

In returned.


End file.
